1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector connectable to a vehicle-side connector for charging a battery in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,395 discloses a charging connector that is connectable to a vehicle-side connector for charging a battery in a vehicle. This connector includes a fitting that is mounted in a front end opening of a case and that is connectable to a vehicle-side connector. The charging connector also has a lever extending forward from the interior of the case. The charging connector and the vehicle-side connector are held in a connected state by the engagement of a lock at a front end of the lever with a lockable portion on the vehicle-side connector. Further, an unlocking portion is provided at a rear end of the lever and is capable of canceling a locked state of the lock and the lockable portion.
The unlocking portion is exposed to a lateral side in the above-described charging connector and can collide with the ground, for example, if the charging connector is dropped accidently. Thus, the unlocking portion is subject to an impact and can break.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object is to protect an unlocking portion when a charging connector is dropped by mistake.